


Apple of my Eye

by iceshade



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Babies, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Parental Love, semi-sympathetic villain internal monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceshade/pseuds/iceshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Regina held Henry in her arms, she understood just how much her father had loved her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple of my Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> Title comes from the fact that my mother always said I'd be the apple of her father's eye. Also, I fully expect most of this to be jossed by the end of the season, but whatever.

 

The first time Mr. Gold placed her future son in her arms, Regina felt something she hadn’t felt in a long, long time. The baby yawned and snuggled up to her breast, seemingly content. This child was completely at her mercy, but instead of fussing or crying, he trusted her. Barely a week old, and he already loved her.

 

This baby was hers now. A new life that would grow up under her protection without any of the prejudices most people held against her, and she would do anything for him. Was this what it felt like to love someone unconditionally? Was this what her father had felt, why he always stayed with her no matter what?

 

More than anything, Regina wished her daddy could be here now. He had been the one to hold her when she found out she wasn’t able to have children of her own, and he had been the one to tuck her in to bed at night. When she’d fallen in love and even when she had been using dark magic her daddy had supported her, because he loved her and wanted her to be happy. He might not have always agreed with her methods, but her daddy would be so proud watching her now.

 

Looking at this child she was now responsible for, Regina felt that—just for a little while—she could forget the horrible people of Storybrooke she would have to go back to. Everything she did, would be worth it for him. She would raise her son like her father raised her, and just like him, she would also be a single parent. It wouldn’t be easy, but this child had a chance at a good life now. Whatever her baby wanted, he would have, and he would grow up knowing he was loved no matter what.

 

She realized Mr. Gold had been speaking to her as she reminisced, and she managed to pull her gaze from her son.

 

“Well, Madame Mayor, what are you going to name him? We’ll need a name for the forms.” There was a ghost of a smirk playing across his face as he watched her. Granted, that was Mr. Gold’s usual expression, so she ignored it.

 

Then Regina smiled.

 

“Henry,” she said, “I’ll name him Henry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I assume that since Regina was the one who cast the spell, she can temporarily leave Storybrooke without anything bad happening. Also, since Mr. Gold/Rumpelstiltskin said in an earlier episode that he was the one to find a baby (Henry) for her, I'm just going to assume he can as well. (Considering he's also immune from the other effects of the spell regarding memory, etc.)
> 
> If Regina is coming across as somewhat sympathetic, that's because this is from her POV, and she sees herself as a victim, not a villain.


End file.
